The Possessive Prince
by JadelynNightmare
Summary: As a child she was saved from slavery by the soldiers of the West. Destined to grow up a playmate to the youngest Prince of the West, Inuyasha, Kagome notices how oddly, possessive he is of her. Never one for sharing the duo fall in love. The story is told first in a dream leading up to the beginning and the continues on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Love.

"You are mine" He whispered in her ear, holding her possessively in his arms. Her small head resting on his chest as he looked

down at her raven locks. She would be his forever, she nodded softly, lovingly and the pair slowly sank into sleep the limbs

intertwined and love radiated in the air around them."

xxx Five Years earlier. xxx

"My lord, the village we raided had many kidnapped children, mostly younger ones. We brought all the orphaned ones as you

requested there are not many as you can see." He gestured to the small group of children who were all pitifully weak and thin.

They'd been fed very little since they were liberated, the soldiers were afraid to give them too much and make them become sick

and die. Each day they got a tiny bit more and all of them seemed fine that way. They'd even bathed recently and looked oddly

happy.

The taiyokai sitting on the raised dais looked down toward their little forms and his eyes softened.

"We will take them in, line them up one by one so we can see where it would be best for them to go." The soldier nodded and

gently spoke to the children, asking them to please get in a line for the king of the West. The first child in line was a small inu-

hanyou girl, around 12, tiny for her age but obviously becoming a woman, the small rounding in her hips suggested she would be

very beautiful, her green eyes spoke volumes of her soul, even the raven tresses which were ragged shone brightly.

"This child will be my youngest son's playmate. He is 14 and needs a child to adventure with him. Ahh but a lady and a

gentleman should never be alone when adventuring." Inu-tashio chuckled to himself and looked at the next two children in line,

they to were inu-hanyou and he suddenly realized all the children had inu blood. He turned his attention back to the three children

at the front. After the little 12 year old was a boy, around 14, with pitch black hair and violet eyes that seemed to hunger for

knowledge. Behind him a girl around 13 with chestnut brown hair and sparkling coral pink eyes that shone with a maturity of

experience.

"You two shall also play with my youngest boy. A group of four with two brave men to protect to fair damsel ought to make

for a rousing sport." He smiled and the three children were escorted to the side, next to the dais.

The inu-yokai looked back at the children and smiled giving each one a home. Some went to farmers that needed boys to

replace the sons they had lost or never had. Others went to merchants who needed children who were quick witted and loving.

Some of the girls were adopted as servants by the ladies of the court before the taiyokai could speak. Each left utterly happy, the

taiyokai Inu-tashio knew what each would love most.

The three children who were destined to be the prince's playmates sat on a large couch and one by one introduced

themselves to king Inu-tashio.

"My name is Miroku Houshi, I am an inu-hanyou monk and I am 14." He stated shyly before sitting back down.

"My name is Sango Taijiya and I'm the child of a demon slayer and a kind hearted demoness, I am 13." She stated proudly and

sat upon the couch with an air of importance.

The smallest child stood meekly, submissively, but with a kindness.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, I am a miko inu-hanyou and I'm 12." She sat down next to her companions and the

taiyokai beamed. They would all get along with Inuyasha perfectly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: To meet thy lover.

The children were soon properly fed, clothed, bathed, and had gotten haircuts. They now sat in a play room waiting nervously

to meet the prince, Inuyasha, youngest of the Takahashi brothers.

"I'm scared Miroku, what if he's mean?" Asked the usually brave Sango, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"I'll protect you, I promise Sango-Chan." He intoned serenely.

"I don't think we'll need protecting." Protest the little Kagome. "I think he'll be nice." The children fell silent as they heard

footsteps approach the room.

A 14 year old inu-hanyou with the loveliest silver hair and amber eyes Kagome had ever seen stood before them. A little stand

offish but obviously shy, the only thing that struck Kagome as odd was the shyness. He was definitely an Alpha male, her senses

could tell her that much, Miroku had sort of been the pack leader of the Orphans but even he submitted to the power before

them.

Inuyasha looked at them, his shyness brought on by the fact that he would have to play with these children, he'd never played

with children before, except for Sesshy, but he didn't count he was 16.

"Inuyasha meet your playmates, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango." He gestured towards them and nudged him forward. He departed

quickly leaving the four children to get acquainted.

"I like your boomerang." Inuyasha started slowly, Sango's Hiraikotsu was still too big for her, but it was an impressive weapon all

the same. "And I like your staff, and you have a nice scent." He gestured toward the others, his mother told him that making

them feel welcomed would be nice.

"I like your hair." Returned Kagome.

"I like your robe, the color is cool." Smiled Miroku.

"I like your sword." Commented Sango.

The children suddenly all started laughing at their pitiful attempts at friendship making and complimenting weapons.

"Hey do you guys wanna play hide and go seek?" Inuyasha said happily, his brother had taught him to play but it wasn't much fun

with just two people who knew each other's every move.

"YEAH!" They all agreed and after a quick battle of rock, paper, scissor, Miroku was the designated seeker. Sango ran off towards

the left and Inuyasha took off to the right, dragging a giggling Kagome behind him. He led them into a room that was obviously a

library with high ceilings and lots of book cases. He pulled Kagome into his arms and bounded over to a small reading nook, nestled

under the spiral staircase, almost completely obscured except for the entrance. He held his giggling companion against his chest,

and between his legs.

"Shhh, he'll hear us Kagome-Chan." He smiled down at the girl and pressed a finger to his lips, indicating for her to be silent.

"Hai!" She pretended to zip her lips and the young pair sat silently in the nook, waiting.

Miroku finished counting and ran off towards the left and found himself in a dojo. Yes, Sango would definitely hide here. He

stayed very quiet, the entrance would obscure him from her as long as she wasn't directly in front of him, it was like a small hall

way into the room. A giggle caught his attention and he crept towards the right of the room. He smirked when he realized her feet

were showing from under the curtains. He pounced upon her with a war cry and the two toppled to the floor laughing like mad.

Inuyasha watched Kagome's breathing even out, her heart rate slowing as she fell into a peaceful slumber. He stroked her hair

softly looking at the light shine on her hair, wondering why his demon reacted so strongly.

xxx Flash Back xxx

Inuyasha walked into the room where his playmates were waiting, beside him was his father. As the door opened a scent

crashed into him like a tsunami, awakening his inner demon.

**Mine... Mine... MINE!**

It screamed each word was like a heartbeat pounding in his chest and wild jealousy over came him as he saw the male standing

so close to what was his.

**Too close... get away... mine..**

He took a step toward the other children, almost tasting the blood on his lips, how he would enjoy this male's blood, and it

would be well deserved for that male could not have what belonged Inuyasha. He stopped short when the other female's scent hit

him, she smelled like the male, not yet like his mate but obviously one he was courting as his intended, his scent nearly

completely obscured hers and this placated Inuyasha's demon somewhat. He looked the male in the eye and feeling this other

male's yokai submit to his he smiled, his demon acknowledged him as his beta male, and they would be good friends.

xxx End Flash Back xxx

He ran his fingers through her hair as his demon spoke again.

**Mine... Mine... she is mine... **

Inuyasha growled in agreement and held the small girl tighter against his chest. Always mindful of his claws as he tightened

his grip careful not to prick her skin, a small groan made him looked down but he refused to loosen his grip, he knew she wasn't

feeling pain, her scent told him that her groan was one of contentment. She nuzzled her nose against his chest snuggling closer

as though in response to his dominating yokai.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The wolf boy

The four kids sat around the table laughing and joking about how long Kagome and Inuyasha spent cooped up in the library.

"I swear we were there a gagillion years! Kagome fell asleep!" Inuyasha howled through his laughter exaggerating the way children always do. Kagome sat at his left, Miroku sat at his right and Sango sat at Miroku's right. Inuyasha had his arm wrapped tightly around Kagome's waist and held a pair of chopsticks in his other hand waving them through the air.

"It was not a gagillion years it was like ten seconds." Miroku under-exaggerated trying to play it cool.

"Honestly boys it was not ten seconds or a gagillion years. It was closer to 20 minutes." Sango the ever reasonable piped up. Munching an egg roll.

"Hey let's go outside and roll down the hills." Kagome giggled cuddling into Inuyasha's side without a second thought other than her comfort. The children all agreed and ran outside one after another, Inuyasha out front holding Kagome's hand and pulling her along.

One by one they took turns rolling down the hill Inuyasha always went before Kagome to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. However, just as Inuyasha was about to go down, Kagome slipped and slid down the hill. Inuyasha growled and ran down the hill catching her just in the nick of time, landing roughly on something softer than he expected. A groan of pain made him jump up as quickly as he could without hurting Kagome, looking down he realized he'd landed on a wolf demon, and not just any wolf demon, Kouga Ookami, prince of the North.

"Sorry 'bout that Kouga, I didn't mean to land on you." Inuyasha apologized to what was once his only friend and now one of his many comrades.

"It's fine Yasha but dang it you've gotten heavy!" He stood and shook his head. He smiled but his eyes widened as they took in the small girl clutched against his friend's chest. He ran forward pushing Inuyasha and pulling Kagome into his arms grinning like crazy.

"Hello there gorgeous, and who are you?" he winked at her but she never saw it because Inuyasha growled like a demon and she rushed to look over at him. He stood up with red seeping into his eyes

**"Mine!... Mine!... Get away! GET AWAY!" **He screamed his demon controlling him, Kouga released the girl in his arms and backed away slowly, his demon realizing this girl was off limits and he'd die if he tried to take her away right now. Dog demons were the most possessive bastards when it came to their mates and loved ones.

"Inuyasha, please don't hurt him, he's backing down and I'm not going anywhere, I promise." She ran into his arms and held him tight. He growled holding her against his chest and took off running towards the forest, the trees blurring into green water around them. Coming upon a large tree he climbed to the very top of the tree scaring every living thing within miles. He curled Kagome against his chest making a soft almost purring noise in the back of his throat to comfort his small companion.

"Inuyasha, are we lost?" Kagome asked in a small voice looking around the unknown forest.

**"No.. no lost.. protecting." **He cooed in his raspy demon voice, nuzzling the young girl's neck. He nipped the soft flesh of her shoulder lovingly, licking the small mark there.

Kagome snuggled into the caring attentions of her protector, she'd knick-named him 'Guard Dog' in her mind only referring to him as such in the fondest, and most loving way. She licked his cheek and made a mewling sound, offering her neck to him as a sign of submission. He bit her neck tenderly, marking her as his possession and his to protect.

Around sun-down Inuyasha had calmed enough to go home, mostly because Kagome had begun to get cold, and the duo made their way back to the castle in time for supper.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tender moments

* * *

That night Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his room and closed the door, his eyes still red, but more in control. He lied next to her in bed and pulled her against his chest possessively, his nose buried in her hair, her scent caressing him like a cocoon. A pur like growl in the back of his throat, stroking her hair gently. She crooned and mewled happily, her breathing evening out as she fell asleep.

That morning Kagome woke up unusually early, she tried to get up and out of Inuyasha's arms to go to her room, but she found his grip like an iron vice. The more she struggled the tighter he held her.

"Stop squirming bitch, go back to sleep. It's too early." Inuyasha murmured lovingly, nipping her shoulder to make her stop. She couldn't help but chuckle and relax into his embrace.

"That's better, try to sleep some more Koi."

"Ok.. Yasha?"

"Hmm."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Good, I love you too."

"Gome?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna marry you someday." And with that Inuyasha's ears drooped and he fell back asleep. Kagome followed right after him and his father closed the door smirking. He ran back to his own room and shook his wife awake.

"Wake up! You won't believe what I just saw! Inuyasha had that girl, you know the youngest one with the green eyes, he had her in his arms, she slept in his arms and he wants to marry her, isn't that just adorable?"

The queen chuckled at her husbands behavior.

"Yes darling, it's exciting, but right now is the time to sleep, please come back to bed, I have no energy to run around with you." She pulled the covers over her head, but to no avail, he pulled them off of his wife."

"Come on, lets go watch them sleep." He begged with puppy dog eyes.

"No, I'm tired and sleepy." She placed the pillow over her head and, finally, the king went back to bed, dreaming of his future grandchildren.

Miroku and Sango ran side by side to the breakfast table, Miroku holding Sango's hand. Kouga Already sat at the table along with Inuyasha and Kagome, who were discussing the pros and cons of building a fort that day, well Inuyasha and Kouga discussed, Kagome sort of suggested things now and then but mostly preoccupied herself with braiding Inuyasha's hair.

"It's settled! We'll build a fort out front and battle enemies of the castle!" Inuyasha slammed his hand down upon the table. Now that Kouga had backed off they were back to friends in competition.

"But where will we get the enemies is the question?" Kouga contemplated.

"Aren't King Onigumo and his Son Naraku coming today? For the Summer Festival? That's why your parents came over right?" Inuyasha grinned in an eerily evil way.

"Hey that's right, the Kumo's always come over about a week before it starts, just like us." Kouga rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Wait, what's the summer fair?" Asked Miroku, he, Sango, and Kagome were from an Island city and didn't know much about the kingdom.

"Well every year, the four Kingdoms hold four festivals for the four seasons. The kingdom of the North has the Winter Festival, the Kingdom of the South holds the Fall Festival, the Kingdom of the East holds the Spring Festival, and we here at the Kingdom of the West hold the Summer Festival." Explained Inuyasha, just as he'd been taught.

"Ok, but what did this Naraku boy do to deserve being the enemy of our fort?" Asked Sango, Kagome was off day dreaming but sort of woke up when Inuyasha had begun explaining the Festivals and she too wondered why the two Princes did not like the other boy.

"Well ever since we were kids, Inuyasha and I were friends and we would always play together when we saw each other, we'd known each other since birth. We first met Naraku when we were, how old were we Yash?"

"Around five if I'm not mistaken, it was for my birthday party remember? It was more or less three days until my sixth birthday when father introduced us."

"Oh yeah that's right, any way, Naraku was kinda shy so we made an effort to be his friend."

"We really tried, we invited him to do everything with us."

"Yeah but then, we went climbing to the top off a boulder Inuyasha's dad had bought, it was huge, almost as big as a one story house. Inuyasha went first, then Naraku, I watched and just as I was about to start climbing, Inuyasha slipped and fell, he landed right next to Naraku's foot, he was holding on with both hand's to the ledge but he was slipping. He called to Naraku to help him out but, Naraku stepped on Inuyasha's hands as hard as he could and watched him fall."

"If Kouga hadn't been at the bottom I would have died, or gotten really hurt."

"Luckily, I was able to jump on the rock and grab his hand so he wouldn't hit the ground. We nearly toppled over but we stayed on. After that we jumped off and ran to tell the adults what happened. Naraku was punished and ever since then we've hated each other."

"Why would he do something so horrible?" Demanded Kagome, how could anyone be so cruel?

"We have no Idea why he did that, or why he wanted to hurt Inuyasha." Kouga said, shaking his head.

The five friends ran outside to prepare their fort for the arrival of their enemy

* * *

Please Review? Pleeeeaaaasssseeee!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Into the Spider's Web

* * *

Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku hauled the heavy wooden crates to the center of the yard where they would build their fort, the girls were busy making rope ladders, rope bridges, and water bombs. Their water bombs were simple leather pouches filled with water that exploded on contact. The boys built the fort with a skill to rival that of an architect, there was a layer of wooden crates for the foundation and floors, then the walls went up, a double row of wooden crates that left plenty of room in the center, they went up two crates and then one crate that was single row, doors were cut into hollow crates that connected to crates missing a wall, in total there were three doors, the higher crates that were single and hollow had windows cut into them, the rope ladders were connected to the full crates and the rope bridges allowed for easy access to all sides of the fort.

All in all it was a genius design that took several hours of their morning, it was nearly 2 in the afternoon when they finished. Once they were inside the unloaded the goods they'd brought with them. The girls brought food, blankets, pillows, and lanterns. The boys brought more food, strange looking clothes, some toys, and kendo swords. The strange clothes were costumes so that all the boys looked like knights and the girls looked like princesses, they also brought another girl, a red haired girl with two pigtails.

"This is Ayame, she's Kouga's girl, his father just introduced them and that's why we took so long." Explained Inuyasha, they'd told Ayame about their plans and she agreed to help them. That evening they boys were on the higher level of the fort, watching from the rope bridges, while the girls filled more water bombs and made "dinner" for their men. Dinner consisted of cookies, dried meat, sweet fruit, and a glass of juice that they arranged, the cook had made the snacks before hand, the girls giggled and shared stories about their adventures. Sango, Kagome, and Miroku had grown up on the streets so the two inu hanyous shocked the wolf demoness with their anecdotes of stealing to survive, running from guards, and performing on the streets while Miroku pick pocketed their audience. Ayame shocked her two new friends with her stories of fancy parties, evil looking women with giant hair, and mountains of treasures.

The six friends sat down and ate happily, talks of victory their main source of amusement. They proudly named the fort "Troy" after the City Inuyasha had learned about in history, of course he didn't know the whole story of the City, he only knew that Troy was a great fortress before dosing off. The boys climbed back up to the top while the girls made beds for them in case the Kumo's were late and did not arrive until tomorrow.

"The carriage is coming! The Kumo's are here! Battle Stations people! Girls the water bombs quick!" Came Miroku's urgent voice from above. The girls climbed the rope bridge, Kagome at the bottom handing water bombs to Ayame, Ayame in the center handing them to Sango, and Sango on top handing them to Miroku, they made quick work of sending up all the bombs and then rushed about getting their own weapons, slingshots with dirt clods, and climbing up to join the boys in defending the fort.

Naraku raised an eyebrow when he saw the rather large fort, hearing his father's voice he snapped his head to face his old man.

"Now Naraku, please, play nice with the others, after your horrible behavior every year since you were five I wouldn't be surprised if they were mean to you now, but please try to get along, apologize and play nice, please? For your father's sake?" Onigumo tried to reason with his son, he didn't want his son to be so cruel towards others, he wanted his son to be a good ruler but, Naraku was incorrigible, he'd shove servants down the stairs and laugh, it was all his mother's fault, she'd been corrupting Naraku all his life, damn that Tsubaki!

"No dice old man, I refuse to play nice with that disgusting half breed and his companions, mother said I can easily defeat him when I'm older and take over this pathetic Kingdom." Naraku said haughtily.

"Your mother is a lunatic, don't listen to her, there's nothing wrong with half demons and the kingdoms are fine the way they are now!" Onigumo sighed, Tsubaki was a bitter woman, he didn't know how she tricked him into thinking she shared his ideals and loved him but now the bloody woman was spreading her evil to his son and there was no way to stop it! He couldn't lock her up for no reason and his wife had every right to their son, he'd tried to keep her away from their child but she always found a way to spend at least an hour with him a day, filling the poor boy's head with bile and anger, if only he'd realized sooner he could have reduced the effects of her twisted words, but he didn't realize until Naraku had tried to kill Inuyasha when they were five.

"Mother is not crazy! She's right! We should have control of this territory not those pathetic human sympathizers." He spat out the word human like it was a cuss word. He stepped out of the carriage and marched forward when a voice made him stop in his tracks.

"Stop! State your business here in Troy, we do not tolerate lies so be truthful!" Inuyasha spoke, a water bomb hidden behind his back.

"Then I'll be frank I'm here to destroy you pathetic Half-breed and your band of misfit human sympathizers." Naraku cackled wickedly, allowing his arrogance to get the better of him.

"FIRE!" Water bombs came flying towards Naraku, several hitting their mark before he evil boy realized what was going on started dodging the large projectiles, the dirt clods began pelting him mixing with the water to drench him in mud, grass, dirt, and water. Onigumo half chuckled wondering if he could find a way to make his son see that half demons were not pathetic and that humans and demons could live in harmony.

Naraku ran screaming back to the carriage and hid within in, complaining about his clothes being ruined.

The six friends cheered and congratulated themselves, their joy filling the air around them as they cried out victory songs and random shouts of "Take that Naraku" mixing into their ruckus.

Naraku on the other hand did something very strange in that moment, he smiled, an evil awful smile that broke his father's heart in half seeing it there. The boy ran out of the carriage and into the castle, unnoticed by the children, his father trudged after him and greeted the Takahashis and the Ookamis.

Naraku grabbed a torch from the wall and quietly snuck back outside, the twerps weren't paying much attention, in fact it seemed they were celebrating. 'Perfect' Thought Naraku. He crept up to the wooden fort, holding the torch up to it so that the red flames licked the wood. He watched with evil glee as the fire consumed the fort

* * *

Cliffy!


End file.
